


Hands

by Kaz3313



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaz3313/pseuds/Kaz3313
Summary: Stargazing fluff
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Hands

Kaito Momota closed his eyes and simply felt the world around him. The grass under his head reminded him of in his childhood when his Grandfather would take him out on top of thier grand hill and point out constellations. 

He begged to be shown them over and over, wanting the night to always last until dawn. His grandfather, however, was too old to stay out all night and would eventually convince him to come inside. Whether it was by bribery, surely Grandma wouldn't notice a cookie being snuck, or telling him of the peril of the night (mention a ghost, and Kaito left there quicker then he came). 

He thought about it. He was older now, almost eighteen, he could stay out all night. If, of course, the people beside him didnt mind. 

He held both thier hands, squeezing them as he thought. 

One hand twitched under his own. Not in a bad way- she just wasn't used to it. She was barely accustomed to have friends even, so holding hands had been just a fantasy until recently. He could picture her without even looking. She'd let her hair down just for this occasion, as it being tied up when you lay down can be cumbersome after a few hours. Her hair would splay out in the grass, if he so desired he could've realeased her hand and gently brushed through it. 

Maybe later, he wanted to feel this moment for longer. So he kept his own hand in her calloused and scared one. 

Kaito shifted his mind to the other hand, or rather the person behind it. He was unusually quiet, perhaps even he could sense such serene tranquility in a place like this? Or maybe he was preparing some sassy remark? He would never fully know, since despite now dating him, Kaito could never quite figure out the inner workings of his mind. Hell- he hardly understood his wide fake smiles, and the words that held falsity at every turn. Yet, despite it all, the checkered scarf wearer had someone crawled his way into the astronaut's heart. And he wouldn't have it any other way. 

Finally a voice broke the silence, though not the one he expected. 

"Did you fall asleep? Dork," He opened his eyes, and he was almost postive the ex-assasin was rolling her own. He would usually counter her, but all he could do was smile. 

"Momota chan," The other fake whinned "You can't just take us out in the middle of no where just so we can sprawl out and sleep! Point at the stars and start naming them already!" 

His eyes landed on the sky, it was a gorgeous night just like he thought it'd be. Far from any lights, the stars glimmered brighter then he'd seen recently. That was one bad thing about living in the dorms of Hope's Peak; they were located in the middle of the busy city which made star gazing much harder than at Kaito's home. 

"Alright, alright. So I'll start with the most common ones. The Big Dipper is-" halfway through his third sentance and already he was being interrupted.

"Where? Where? Wha-air?" The supreme leader waved his free hand in the air, impeding Kaito's vision. 

"... You will have to point them out, Kaito." Was all the assassin said on the matter, her tone contrasting the childish one in his left ear. 

That was simple enough, point out the stars. It's not like he forgot where the constellations were. 

However, his eyes darted back and forth between the two people. He hadn't thought this through all the way. 

"I think Momota Chan is going through a moral delelma~"

"Shut up Kokichi, I'm sure he'll choose in just a moment".

"Well Duh, it's an obvious choice. After all, Its between an evil supreme leader who plans on taking over the whole planet, and an assassin. He'll choose me."

"Kokichi!"

"Maki~" 

Kaito, putting an end to the bickering, lifted up both their hands. Much to each's surprise. Using their own hands, he pointed up showing the Big Dipper. 

This continued, he pointed out all the constellations in the sky. By the end of it, the three of them were huddled together. Taking in the expance of space.


End file.
